


Cap Tasha V.S Soviet Spouses

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Awesome Natasha Romanov, F/M, M/M, Romanrogers - Freeform, Stucky - Freeform, buckynat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-29 00:30:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15061109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Will Natasha go with Bucky, or will she go with Steve? Settling a heated debate over Romanrogers and Buckynat, even the actors can't agree! Let's see where this will take us...





	1. Good god you two, Shut Up!

**Author's Note:**

> Notes for translations on the bottom. I'm going to try to switch off with Soviet Spouses to Cap Tasha every chapter, but it might not happen in that exact way...

Natasha sucked in a deep breath and placed her hands on her temple. The two men kept bickering around her, constantly trying to one-up each other in Natasha’s sake. It was annoying as hell, and it gave Natasha the worst migraines when Bucky and Steve were at it.

              “I jump out of planes without parachutes,” Steve said. He looked to Natasha for approval, but she just stayed in the position she was in, head down, hands on her temple.

              “That’s just plain stupid,” Bucky said, taking Steve’s attention off Natasha. “Nat doesn’t want stupidity like that,” They used to be friends, now they spent their time together bickering about who was better for Natasha. Coffee was a horrible idea, especially with these two. All this coffee break was, was another fight between Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes over Natasha Romanoff.

              Nat stood up, slamming her hands down on the table. Bucky and Steve stopped their fighting to look up at Natasha. “God damn you two,” Natasha said, shaking her head. She grabbed her coffee cup and walked off, leaving the boys in her dust.

              “Now look what you did,” Bucky said, motioning to Natasha’s backside, which was getting farther and farther away from them.

              “What I did?” Steve retorted. “You’re the one who scared the lovely lady away,” Even when Natasha wasn’t with them, they still fought over her like old men.

              Natasha made her way down the street to Central park. She found a bench and sighed, making her way over to it. Just as she sat down, her phone buzzed. The screen illuminated with an Unknown caller ID, Natasha rolled her eyes and clicked accept for the call.

“Fury, I thought I told you to not bother me during lunch,” Natasha said. She could almost hear Fury smile at the other end of the phone.

“SHEILD has a mission for you and your boys,” Fury said. “Grab Rogers and Barnes and… don’t roll your eyes…”

“I didn’t roll my eyes,” Natasha intervened, rolling her eyes.

“Yes, you did, anyways… I’ll send you the mission info,” Fury stated. The line beeped twice, signaling that Fury had hung up. Almost a second later, Natasha’s phone buzzed again with a text from SHEILD. Natasha rubbed her temple, she was going to need a lot more coffee.  

 

* * *

 

 

“How you doin’ doll?” Bucky asked Nat. He had to yell over the sound of the chopper blades, and his words got thrown around in the wind. He sat down next to her, giving Nat a smolder that would have worked on almost every girl in the world.

“Fine,” Natasha said through gritted teeth. Steve sat down on the other side and glared at Bucky before paying attention to Nat.

“Don’t listen to that old coot,” Steve said. Bucky sat straight up in surprise. “His smolder never works anyways,” Bucky gasped.

“Now wait just a minute,” Bucky said. “That smolder always works, and it works on every dame,” Natasha managed to squeeze out from between them. The boys stopped for a moment to look at Natasha in question.

“We’re almost at the landing site,” Natasha said. “Need to get ready,” Natasha walked away from the two for the second time that day, leaving their mouth’s agape.

As Natasha clicked a parachute around her shoulders, Sharon Carter appeared with a parachute of her own.

“How are the boys treating ya?” She said casually.

“God, I wish they’d stop their bickering just for one mission,” Natasha said. She held up her pointer finger. “Just one! It’d be a great break from the constant migraines,” She said giggling. Sharon joined in on her giggling.

“What I’d give for Steve to treat me like he treats you,” Sharon said. “You’re so lucky,” she added.

“I could set up a double date,” Natasha said. “You can take Steve out and I’ll take Bucky,”

"You sure they won't mind us setting up a date?" Sharon asked

"Well, since they always act like they own me, I'm sure they won't mind," Natasha responded.

“Give them a taste of their own medicine, I like it” she said. “I’ll reserve a table for four at that new restaurant that just opened on Broadway,” Sharon added.

“Yes! I’ve been dying to try their food,” Natasha said. “Yelp gives them five stars,” The bottom part of the Quinjet opened, and Sharon’s response was drowned out by the wind. She walked to the edge and waved to Natasha before jumping. A strong hand landed on Natasha’s shoulder, she whipped around, pulling the person up over her head and back down again, slamming them on the ground. Bucky groaned, eyes closed. He laid on the ground for a while before opening his eyes and smiling.

“You’re quite the fighter doll,” He said with a shit-eating grin.

“Sorry,” Natasha mumbled, sticking her hand out for Bucky to latch onto.

“Think nothing of it Любовь,” Natasha scowled.

“Don’t call me that,” She said. Bucky smiled again.

“Whatever you say Принцесса,” Natasha was ready to smack Bucky upside the head. This was going to be a long mission.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Любовь= Russian word for "Love"
> 
> Принцесса= Russian word for "Princess"


	2. No way I'm going on a double date

"Hell no," Steve said. Natasha rolled her eyes and ducked behind a doorway. "How come you always get to take Bucky out for double dates?" Steve said again, looking out from the doorway.

"Cause you're more desirable," Natasha said. "Women are lining up the block to date you," Steve pouted, far away something exploded.

"Just this once, maybe I can take you for the date?" Steve said. "Maybe Sharon could go with Bucky," Natasha wrinkled her nose. She jumped out from the doorway, already shooting down some of the guards. Steve walked right in front of her and stopped her. Natasha sighed and looked up at Steve.

"We don't have to do it," Natasha said. Steve leaned in a little closer to Natasha, smirk on his face.

"We shouldn't do it," Steve responded. He leaned in and kissed her, lips locking into hers, taking Natasha in surprise. She squirmed for a little bit before getting a chance to break away. Steve looked hurt that she cut the kiss short.

"Focus," Natasha hissed. Bucky appeared behind Natasha, a scowl on his face. He looked from Steve to Natasha before asking the question that really sent Natasha over the edge.

"What happened Принцесса?" Bucky asked. Natasha whipped around and slapped him, knocking him to the ground.

"I'm not your fucking princess!" Natasha yelled at him. "I don't belong to any of you," she continued, pointing an accusing finger between the two. "When will you get it through your thick skulls that I hate both of you!" Natasha screamed. She took a few deep breaths before walking off, continuing her mission, leaving Steve and Bucky to stare at each other.

"Well that was a shitty experience," Bucky said, climbing to his feet. Steve looked down at his feet while Bucky dusted himself off.

"It was probably my fault," Steve said. "I acted too soon," Bucky raised his eyebrows in question.

"I was going to ask about that," he said, leaning on one of the walls. An explosion sent shrapnel down the hall, a big chunk of it landing at Bucky's feet. Bucky didn't flinch, instead he scrutinized the warped metal and then kicked it away.

"Nat was going to set up a double date for us," Steve said. "I guess I got... jealous when she said that I'd be going with Sharon and you'd get to go with her," Bucky nodded, processing the information.

"What happened to us," Bucky said. Steve looked down the hall where another explosion took place, this time closer. He still didn't flinch when small bits of dirt rained down on his face. "We used to be great friends, but when Natasha came along..." Bucky trailed off.

"Well, she's worth it in my opinion," Steve said. Bucky gawked and pushed off the wall.

"So, you're saying that Natasha is better than our friendship?" Bucky accused. 

"I'm just saying..." Bucky didn't let Steve finish.

"No, I get what you're saying," Bucky said coldly. He started his way down the hallway.

"Buck..." Steve called after him.

"Ебать Вы Роджерс," Bucky yelled.

"You could talk in English like a normal Brooklyn native," Steve yelled back. Bucky was already down the hall, far enough away that he couldn't hear Steve even if he tried. Steve sighed and looked back down at his feet. At least he got to keep the kiss to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Принцесса= Russian word for "princess"
> 
> Ебать Вы Роджерс= Russian for "Fuck you Rogers"


	3. The Date Night

Someone knocked on Natasha's door. She froze, earring still in hand. Sharon stopped applying her eyeshadow too, they both exchanged glances before Sharon got up to see who it was. It was the night of a Double-Date Natasha and Sharon planned. Steve was still tentative on attending, but Bucky couldn't wait.

"Bucky's here," Sharon said, sitting back down in front of the mirror. Natasha thought it would've been easier for everyone to meet at her place, so after work, Sharon followed Natasha to her apartment so they could get ready.

"Is he in a flirting mood?" Natasha asked. Sharon gave her a weird look before returning to her eyeshadow. Natasha sighed and explained. "I've known Barnes long enough to know that he'll flirt with his dates," Natasha said. Sharon nodded, taking in the information.

"I'm not sure," She said. "I've never seen The Winter Smolder flirt," Sharon cracked up, and Natasha gave her a look. "Get it? Winter Smolder, cause of his... smolder..." Sharon's voice trailed off.

"You were unlucky on that one Agent 13," Natasha responded. Sharon did a face-palm, smudging her make-up.

"Should've seen that coming," She muttered. They continued to get ready for a few more minutes before they heard someone knock on the doorframe. Bucky stood there awkwardly, in skinny jeans and a polo. His hair was tied back out of his face, and he had a holographic sleeve over his metal arm that Stark designed. Since Stark designed it, the sleeve had a Stark logo imprinted on it, so it looked like Bucky had a tattoo that advertised Stark Industries.

"You clean up well," Natasha said casually, turning from the mirror to face Bucky.

"Not too bad yourself Наталья," Bucky said. Sharon turned from her mirror to face Bucky.

"Could you speak English? We're in the Untied States you know," She said, deadpanning. Bucky put his hands in his pockets and looked down at his feet, leaning on the doorway.

"Sorry," Bucky said. Someone knocked on the door, Sharon got up.

"It's not like we can't understand you, it's just easier for us in English," Sharon said, patting Bucky on the shoulder as she passed him.

"You look good Кукла," Bucky said to Natasha.

"I thought Sharon told you to use English," Nat said. Bucky licked his lips and smiled.

"Sharon's not around," Bucky said with a devilish grin. "Now how about a kiss?" He added playfully. Natasha got to her feet and walked out of the room, swatting at Bucky to go away.

"Wait, wait, Natalia," Bucky said, following Natasha and grabbing her by the wrist. She stopped and looked at Bucky, stunned that he would do that. "I just wanted to say sorry about that last mission," Bucky said. Natasha's confusion turned to a scowl.

"And," Natasha deadpanned. Bucky chewed on his lip.

"And I'm sorry for asking for a kiss," he said. Steve popped up next to them, dressed in slacks and a polo. 

"Am I interrupting anything?" Steve asked. 

"Nothing important," Natasha replied, breaking away from Bucky's grasp. She couldn't wait for the night to end, and it hasn't even stated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кукла= Russian word for "Doll"
> 
> Наталья= Russian word for "Natalia"


	4. Resturant on Broadway

The waiter lead the four to a booth in the corner of the fancy restaurant. She distributed the menus before motioning for Natasha and Sharon in. Once everyone was settled, they opened their menus.

"You look amazing Natasha," Steve said.

"Have you seen Sharon? She's your date you know, maybe you should pay attention to her," Natasha said.

"Maybe you should pay attention to YOUR date, Natasha," Bucky said, wrapping his arm around her. Natasha shrunk down and pushed his arm away.

"Try me bitch," she said, pointing her finger in Bucky's face. The four sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Isn't that a vine?" Sharon asked. "Try me Bitch, it's a vine, right?" Natasha nodded.

"What's a vine?" Steve asked the table. Sharon and Nat spent the rest of the night explaining Vines to Steve and Bucky, who, after watching a few compilations, started to quote from them. Even when they ordered dinner, Bucky thought it would have been amusing to say, "I wanna be a cow boi baby," to the waiter. The waiter, being young enough to understand, laughed his head off and gave the table free desert.

"I'm smooth, aren't I?" Bucky said, when the waiter handed out the table's desert orders. He tried again to wrap his arm around Natasha, this time ending with a kick to the groin from Steve across the table.

"Just because you got us free desert, doesn't make you a hero," Steve said to Bucky.

"Yeah," Natasha said, holding up her spoonful of Crème Brule, "This doesn't mean shit,"

"Стив пнул меня в пах," Bucky whispered, leaning into Natasha. " _Steve kicked me in the groin"_

"Вы большой мальчик, вы можете справиться с этим," Natasha whispered back. " _You're a big boy, you can handle it"_ Bucky pouted.

"Care to say that in English, Buck?" Steve asked from across the table.

"You sure can hear for a man your age," Bucky retorted, propping his head on his elbows.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Steve asked, offended. Bucky leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh nothing," Bucky shrugged. "Just that you're old," Steve slammed his palms on the table in anguish.

"In case you've forgotten, you're older than me," Steve said, raising his voice. Sharon put her head in her hands and sighed, and Natasha pulled out her phone and opened Pinterest.

"At least I don't act my age," Bucky said. "Wish I could say the same for you..." Soon Steve and Bucky were in a yelling match, trying to insult each other. Natasha sighed and put her phone away. She leaned out of the booth and looked for a waiter.

"Check please!" She called out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Стив пнул меня в пах= Russian for "Steve kicked me in the groin"
> 
> Вы большой мальчик, вы можете справиться с этим= Russian for "You're a big boy, you can handle it"
> 
> Good god, what have the translations turned in to, this tells the story in itself!


	5. Realization... and Denial

Steve sighed and stepped into his apartment, locking the door behind him. The date night Natasha and Sharon had planned turned into another yelling match between him and Bucky.

It was all they did, yelling at each other. Whenever Natasha was around, Bucky and him tried to one-up each other. 

At least they didn’t share an apartment, he couldn’t imagine the bickering that would come out of that. 

Why did Steve like Natasha? She was beautiful, in fact, beautiful was an understatement. Natasha Romanoff was down-right, deadly gorgeous. But it had to be for more than looks. 

Steve sat down on his couch to think, Why did he like Natasha? What was the real reason why he competed against his best friend for a girl, something both he and Bucky vowed never to do. 

Steve’s eyes lit up, he realized why he wanted Natasha so badly. But... it couldn’t be that... no... that couldn’t possibly explain...

Actually, that explained everything. 

Steve jumped off his couch, there’s no way. He had to see Sam, maybe he could help Steve figure this out. 

Hopefully Sam wouldn’t think his realization was stupid. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No translations in this one!


	6. Still in Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t wait to post this chapter, so you guys are getting it early! Enjoy!

“So... you’re saying... you like Bucky better than Nat,” Sam said, leaning on a chair in his living room. Steve took a sip of his tea and put it down on the coffee table.

 

“That’s the thing,” Steve said. “I don’t know,”

 

“You can’t not know if you like someone, it’s either yes or no, no in-between,” Sam said, picking at his nail.

 

“I seriously don’t know, Sam,” Steve said, sitting back in the chair. “It could just be friendly love or some shit like that. Maybe I’m overreacting?” Steve leaned forward again and sipped his tea.

 

“You tell me you’re Straight, then stuff gets gay, now you’re considering being Bi?” Sam said. Steve looked up at Sam.

 

“I have no idea what any of that means,” Steve said. Sam facepalmed and walked to the kitchen pouring himself another cup of coffee. It was way too early for him, Sam wasn’t used to Cap coming to his house at midnight asking about sexuality. Sam returned to the living room.

 

“Straight means you like the opposite gender, gay means you like the same gender, Bi means you like both,” he explained flatly. Steve nodded his head a little bit.

 

“Makes sense,” he mumbled. “But Sam, I really don’t know,” Steve added, bringing them back to the topic at hand.

 

“Well, why did you make fun of Bucky if you wanted him to like you?” Sam asked. Steve thought for a moment.

 

“I didn’t really make fun of him, I was trying to impress him, you know?” Steve took another sip of his tea. Sam lifted his eyebrows in question.

 

“You called him an old coot,” Sam said. “I’m pretty sure that’s considered making fun of,” Steve almost spit out the gulp of tea he took.

 

“Exactly! This is why I don’t know,” Steve said. Sam took a large swing of coffee.

 

“I guess there is a grey area between yes or no,” he said. The phone rang, and Sam turned to the table it was on. He raised his eyebrows again in surprise before turning to Steve.

 

“Looks like Nat wants to talk too,” Sam said, before setting down his coffee and picking up the phone. His expression changed from amused to confused before putting the receiver on his chest and turning to Steve.

 

“How much did Nat drink tonight?” Sam asked Steve. Steve got up and walked to Sam, who was holding out the phone to Cap.

 

“Я не знаю, что делать, Стив. Должен ли я получить собаку или плакать? Я понял сегодня, насколько я ненавижу вас, ребята, вам нужно быть вместе, это было бы так мило!” Natasha cried. Sam had no idea what she was saying, and Steve only understood parts of her blubbering. All he could make out of her crying was, “get a dog,” and “I hate you,” which stung, surprisingly.

 

“Well,” Sam said. “What’s she saying?” Steve hung up on Natasha and turned slowly to Sam.

 

“I think she hates me and wants me to get a dog,” Steve said. Sam pursed his lips.

 

“She’s probably drunk,” Sam said, patting Steve on the back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not translating that, I know what it says though...
> 
> Also the phone Sam is using is not a cell phone, it’s a land line. Oh god that makes me feel old just explaining that.


	7. A New Mission

Chapter Seven: A New Mission

Natasha put the steaming cup to her lips, talking in as little of the fowl drink as possible. Sam said the awful concoction helped with hangovers, but it made Natasha want to barf at the same time. Since she wasn’t alone, she didn’t even want to think about running to the bathroom to upchuck what managed to make its way down her throat.

“Feeling better, Милая?” Bucky asked, sitting down on the couch next to her.

“Fuck off Barnes,” she said. Bucky scooted back, stunned. “Maybe you didn’t hear me correctly,” she said again, bite in her tone. “Ебать с Барнс!” Steve placed his hand on Natasha’s shoulder.

“Calm down Nat,” he said. “Telling people to fuck off won’t help you,” Natasha put her cup down on the coffee table and rubbed her head.

“So, I called Sam’s apartment, right?” she said, trying to change the subject. Sam nodded his head, he stayed in the corner of the room, always observing. “What did I say?”

“I think you told me to get a dog,” Steve said. “And that you hate me,” he added. Natasha sighed and banged her head against the coffee table. Bucky quickly pulled her back up from doing it again.

“I don’t even remember that,” Natasha mumbled. “Did I say anything else?” She asked.

“You said way more than that, but that was all I could make of your blabble,” Steve said again. A muffled buzz came from the couch, Natasha reached in-between the couch cushions to pull out her phone.

“So that’s where it went,” she said. Someone was calling Natasha- the screen was illuminated with an Unknown Caller ID. Natasha got up from the couch and walked to the balcony door. Sam, Steve, and Bucky followed, but she waved her hand for them to go away as she closed the balcony door behind her. Natasha pressed the accept button and pressed her phone to her ear.

“Fury,” she said. “New mission for us already?” Natasha folded her arms and looked out at the city sprawled below her. Being a high-class SHEILD member had its perks, including a salary that came with a nice-ish apartment.

“You’re going to want to talk to Barnes especially about this one,” Fury said. Natasha looked into her apartment, watching Steve and Bucky argue about something while she was out on the deck. God damn, those two could never give it a rest. Natasha opened the balcony door, Steve and Bucky stopped immediately.

“Barnes,” Natasha said. “Fury нужно поговорить с вами, это важно,” She added. _Fury needs to talk to you, it’s important._ Bucky gave Steve a smirk and joined Natasha on the balcony, closing the door behind him.

“Ты нуждалась во мне, дорогая?” Bucky asked, same smirk on his face. _You needed me, Darling?_

“Я сказала, ярость нуждалась в тебе, говнюк,” Natasha responded, handing the phone to Bucky. _I said, FURY needed you, you dipshit._ Bucky put the phone to his ear and listened for a bit, until his facial expressions changed.

“I’m still doing the mission, right sir?” Bucky asked, turning away from Natasha. “You know my answer then, I’m doing it,” He added. “Thank you, sir,” Bucky handed the phone back to Natasha.

“Barnes will be joining you on this mission,” Fury said to Natasha. “You will be pursuing a man who has old HYRDA records, including what we think is the book used to hypnotize Sergeant Barnes. Inform Steve and Sam of the dangers of this mission, the Quinjet leaves in two hours,” Fury hung up. Natasha put her phone back into her back pocket and leaned on the railing.

“You sure you’re up for this?” Natasha asked Bucky. He had stayed on the balcony while Natasha was talking-more listening- to Fury’s orders.

“Я большой мальчик, я могу справиться с этим,” Bucky said. _I’m a big boy, I can handle it._

Natasha snickered and looked out at New York City.

“Это было от...” Natasha said. _That was from…_

“Вчера вечером, да,” Bucky responded. _Last night, yeah._

They stood in silence for a few more minutes before going back inside to brief Steve and Sam on the mission.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Милая= Sweetie  
> Ебать с Барнс!= Fuck off Barnes!  
> Fury нужно поговорить с вами, это важно= Fury needs to talk to you, it's important  
> Ты нуждалась во мне, дорогая?= You needed me, Darling?  
> Я сказала, ярость нуждалась в тебе, говнюк= I said FURY needed you, you dipshit  
> Я большой мальчик, я могу справиться с этим= I'm a big boy, I can handle it  
> Это было от...= That was from...  
> Вчера вечером, да= Last night yeah
> 
> Some of these translations are already in the text, and the phone Natasha uses is a cell phone.


	8. Trouble for Two, Please

“I can handle this,” Bucky whispered under his breath. “I can handle this... I can handle this,” He said to himself, jumping out of the Quinjet. Cloaked in the night, he glided down into the Siberian wilderness, somehow landing on the ground without his parachute catching on any trees. He quickly ditched his parachute and went full assassin mode, it was easy for him now.

           

            Bucky couldn’t hear his feet shuffle though the leaves, all he heard was a song from his earbuds. It played over and over again, helping Bucky focus. The earbuds would help him in this mission, after all, he was going after a guy who could brainwash him. The earbuds just blocked him out. The type he wore were designed by Stark of course, they could switch from music to COMMS whenever someone talked on them. It certainly did block out everything else.

 

            “We’re coming up to the site,” Steve said though the COMMS. Bucky tensed a little bit out of habit. The site held so many memories for him, bad memories that somehow printed into his memory with permanent ink. Like he expected, many horrible memories were flooding back to him, the music was the only thing that kept his mind off the screams he still heard from the victims he killed on site.

 

            He could see the bunker, it was just sitting in the middle of the forest, blending in with the pale emerald green trees. A flash of red hair darted out in front of it, placing a bomb skillfully at the entrance. Bucky waited, head down, for the explosion to go off.

 

            His arm shook as the shrapnel flew over his head. The metal one stayed on his gun, always steady and robotic. Bucky jumped out of his hiding spot, gun ready to shoot at the opening the bomb had created.

 

            “At ease,” he heard Steve say. Bucky relaxed and waited for the rest of the team to reveal themselves from their hiding spot. They filed into the dark bunker, Sam was the last person in.

 

            “We could split up,” Natasha suggested. “If Barnes can handle that,” she added.

 

            “Not a bad idea,” Steve said. “But I don’t want Bucky to get into any trouble,”

 

            “I don’t want to get in any trouble either,” Bucky said.

 

            “Well, if we stick together, then it’s gonna be harder to find this guy,” Sam said.

 

            “Sam’s right,” Natasha said. Steve sighed and looked around the bunker.

 

            “Alright, we can split up,” Steve finally decided. “But Bucky, if ANYTHING happened, and I mean ANYTHING, you need to call one of us,” Steve said. Bucky nodded, and everyone headed off on their separate ways.

 

            Bucky kept his gun ready, still listening to the same song over and over again. Sam was the one to pick out the song Bucky listened to, but SHEILD was the one who gave Bucky the earbuds in the first place. Weezer’s, Beverly Hills played in Bucky’s ear. 90’s and early 2000’s music seemed to be the right type of music for Bucky, and Bucky had no objection to the alternative rock.

 

            He rounded the corner, breath catching in his throat, waiting for another super soldier to jump out from the shadows and tackle him. Bucky sighed when nothing happened and relaxed for a moment.

 

            “You good, Buck?” Steve asked over the COMMS.

 

            “Yeah, I haven’t seen...” Bucky didn’t finish, someone ripped out his headphones and whacked him in the head, making Bucky drop to the floor.

 

            “Bucky? Barnes, respond,” Steve said. “Hey Nat, can you find out where Bucky went?” Steve said.

 

            “On it,” Natasha responded. Steve held his breath, moments later Natasha responded.

 

            “I found his gun,” Natasha said. “And a little bit of blood, I believe it’s Bucky’s,” she added. Steve couldn’t breathe, Sam somehow made his way to Steve and put his hand on his shoulder.

 

            “You good, Cap?” Sam asked.

 

            “Search for Bucky,” Steve said. “The mission can wait,”

 

            “Steve...” Natasha said.

 

            “Do it!” He yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No translations in this one!


	9. What to Dread Next

“Guys-?” Bucky mumbled. It was dark in the room he was in, Bucky was tied to a chair with a dim light illuminating a small area around him.

 

            “You’re the one they talk about in the book,” Bucky heard someone say.

 

            “Wh-what?” Bucky heard footsteps echoing closer, a face emerged from the darkness, and Bucky almost facepalmed. A girl, no older than fourteen, stood face to face with Bucky. “We’re after a god damned kid,” Bucky said. “Could’ve seen that one coming,”

 

            The girl scowled and tucked a loose lock of her light brown hair behind her ears. She turned away from Bucky, revealing a long braid down her back, covering a red symbol on the back of her grey sweatshirt. She was engulfed by the darkness for a few moments, shuffling around before emerging again.

 

            “Who are you?” Bucky asked. “Where are your parents?”

 

            “Dead,” she said. “And if I did reveal my name, you’d ask more questions,” she added.

 

            “But a name would be nice,” Bucky muttered. The girl took a deep breath and stood in front of Bucky, hands behind her back.

 

            “How about Ma’am,” she said, pulling a red notebook out from behind her. Bucky’s eyes widened. She smiled devilishly, opening the book and flipping through it.

 

            “Kid, that’s something you DON’T want to mess with,” Bucky said.

 

            “Oh, but it is,” she replied, looking up from the notebook.

 

            “You trained in the Red Room,” Bucky realized, he looked at the girl for confirmation.

 

            “Is that a question or a statement?” She responded flatly. Bucky didn’t say anything, he just continued to stare, waiting for her answer. “Yes, I did, for a few years,”

 

            “Do you want revenge or some shit like that?” Bucky asked. “Cause you don’t need to use me for that,” The corner of her mouth twitched upward as she continued to flip though the book.

           

            “Nah,” she said, stopping at a page and putting her finger to the first word. “I’m just fucked up,”

 

            “Тоска,” _Longing._ Bucky sighed and waited for her to take over.

 

            “ржавые,” _Rusted._ He closed his eyes, it was the best he could do to shut out as much of the moment as he could.

 

            “Семнадцать,” _Seventeen._ It was his fault he was there, after all, he did insist on coming on this mission.

 

            “рассвет,” _Daybreak._ The team was probably looking for him.

 

            “печь,” _Furnace._ What will they do when they realize what happened to him?

 

            “девять,” _Nine._ Bucky tensed, feeling the words take hold of him.

 

            “начать,” _Begin._ There was nothing the team could do now for Bucky.

 

            “возвращение домой,” _Homecoming._  Bucky couldn’t handle it anymore, he screamed for anyone to save him, take her voice away.

 

            “один,” _One._ Bucky screamed louder, the girl looked up from the book before pulling out a switchblade.

 

            “грузовой автомобиль,” _Freight car._ Bucky grew silent, the girl closed the book and with a quick swish of her knife, the ropes that held Bucky on the chair fell away.

 

            “Солдат?” _Soldier?_ She said, tilting her head. Bucky stood, fists clenched and unblinking.

 

            “Готов к выполнению,” _Ready to comply._ The girl beamed, happy that she was able to pull off the hypnosis of the Winter Soldier. She couldn’t even believe she found the book in the first place, abandoned like she was. She was even luckier that the Winter Soldier still could be hypnotized, the feat she had accomplished was a risky one, but she had done it.

 

            “Убейте тех, кто идет за мной,” _Kill the people who are after me._ She said. “Затем сообщите мне о следующем задании,” _Then report back to me for your next assignment._ She added.

 

            The Winter Soldier ran off, he returned to the spot Bucky Barnes was knocked out at and grabbed the abandoned gun still laying there. Then he slunk off into the bunker, in search of the people who were looking for Bucky Barnes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations are in italics, all translations are Russian.


	10. I'm Not Titling This, That'll Give Away Too Much

            “Where in the god damned hell is Bucky?” Sam said over the COMMS. Steve shook his head and turned down another hallway in the bunker. A few feet down, Natasha was scoping out a doorway.

 

            “I haven’t seen any sign of him,” Natasha said. “Maybe we should check where we found his gun again, he could have grabbed it,” she suggested.

 

            “Alright, that’s a good idea,” Steve said. “I’ll head over...”

 

            “I’ll do it,” Natasha said, cutting Steve off. If he did find Bucky, Nat didn’t want him to start fighting with him.

 

            Natasha walked off to where the team heard Bucky last. Once she got there, she had to check to be sure she was in the right spot. Natasha furrowed her eyebrows and called the team in.

 

            “Guys...” Natasha said. “Bucky’s gun is gone,” Natasha kept looking around before spotting the familiar drops of blood still on the concrete.

 

            “You sure you’re in the right spot?” Steve asked.

 

            “Positive, his blood is still here,” she said. Natasha scrutinized the blood before looking around her surroundings for any sign of Bucky. Her eyes widened, Bucky appeared out of the darkness gun ready.

           

            “Barnes, where the hell have you been?” Natasha said, putting her hands on her hips.

 

            “Did you find him?” Steve asked.

 

            “Yeah, we’re all good,” she said. Natasha smirked and shook her head. “I swear Barnes, you gave us a heart attack. What happened?” Bucky didn’t respond.

 

            “Bucky-?” Natasha said. “Все в порядке?” Bucky aimed his gun at Natasha, she put her hands up out of defense.

 

            “God fucking hell!” Natasha screamed into the COMMS. “He’s compromised!” Natasha turned on her heels and ran, while The Winter Soldier shot at her back.

 

* * *

 

 

            Natasha ran up to Steve, out of breath. Steve let her catch her breath before she explained what happened.

 

            “It’s not him,” Natasha finished. Steve scratched his head, it wasn’t the first time he had to deal with The Winter Soldier. This time, however, it didn’t make sense how Bucky could get brainwashed, that shouldn’t have happened with the earbuds he uses. It shouldn’t have happened at all.

 

            The team heard footsteps echo from the hallway, and slowly, they all turned to the darkness. The footsteps stopped, and the bunker was blanketed in an uncomfortable silence. All of a sudden from the darkness, a gun fired at the team, and they scattered.

 

            “I thought Barnes was fixed!” Sam yelled, as another bullet shot in his direction.

 

            “Apparently not,” Natasha yelled back, aiming at The Winter Soldier with her twin guns.

 

            “How do we get him out of it?” Steve asked. Natasha shrugged and continued to fire.

 

            “Cognitive Re-calibration?” she suggested, ducking behind a doorway. Sam looked at Steve and raised his eyebrows.

 

            “Or… we could try…” Steve didn’t let Sam finish.

 

            “Great idea, Natasha kiss him,” Steve said. Natasha scoffed and shot again, Sam face palmed.

 

            “Cap, I meant…” Sam said.

 

            “I know what you meant,” Steve replied.

 

            “I’m not kissing him,” Natasha said. “Sam, since you suggested it, you should kiss him,” Sam chuckled and shook his head.

 

            “If Barnes knew what we were talking about right now, he’d kill us,” Sam said.

 

            “He would,” Steve said. “But he’d make a sexual innuendo first,”

 

            “Did you really just say, sexual innuendo?” Natasha asked.

 

            “Alright, so kissing is out,” Sam said, pulling the team back on topic. Steve sighed and stood up, using his shield as cover.

 

            “Not exactly,” he said. Steve stared to make his way towards The Winter Soldier, who kept firing at Steve’s shield. Natasha fired her twin guns behind Steve, joining him behind the safety of the shield.

 

            “What’s your plan?” Natasha asked.

 

            “Kiss him,” Steve replied. “Not you, me,” he added. Natasha nodded and continued to fire.

 

            “I’ll try to distract him,” Sam said.

 

            “I can hold him too,” Natasha added. Steve and Natasha were only a few feet away, now. Sam rolled out of his hiding spot, which happened to be behind The Winter Soldier. Sam whistled, and The Winter Soldier turned around in a mad fury, shooting at Sam. Natasha lunged on him, knocking him down to the ground.

 

            She rolled around on top of The Winter Soldier for a few minutes before she was able to stabilize him. The Winter Soldier growled and tried to pry Natasha off him, she didn’t budge.

           

            “Now’s your chance!” Natasha yelled. Steve took it slow and sat down next to The Winter Soldier, who stopped struggling to watch what Steve was doing. Steve flung the shield aside and pulled off his helmet.

“You know me,” Steve said. The Winter Soldier struggled a little bit more before going still again, eyes locked on Steve, getting ready to pounce.

 

            “Steve, hurry,” Natasha said. “I can only hold him for so long,” Steve nodded and looked at Natasha before resuming eye contact with The Winter Soldier.

 

            Steve bent down and closed his eyes, he couldn’t watch this himself. He felt his lips lock with Bucky’s, he felt Bucky relax and Natasha climb off him. Steve pulled away and opened his eyes, Bucky did the same.

 

            “What the hell-?” Bucky said under his breath. Steve launched at Bucky, pulling him into a hug, which surprised Bucky, he sat there for a moment, hesitating, before wrapping his arms around Steve.

 

            “Are you ok?” Steve said, pulling away from Bucky. “What happened?” Steve leapt onto his feet and stuck his hand out for Bucky, who latched onto it and stood up. Bucky stared at the darkness of the bunker, lost in thought.

 

            “Good god, the kid!” he said, before grabbing his gun and fleeing into one of the hallways, team in pursuit.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Все в порядке?= Are you good?


End file.
